Epi 3 The Bride
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: This one is a bit of mystery and action, but mostly romance. Don't worry I'll get to Eli Trixie soon enough


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 3 "The Bride"

It all started when a few of my students, (including my brother Lesyk) and me were helping the "King of Sling" to take care of some gang activity in his city, until I noticed something on the sidelines of the fight. A small "Black" marked wagon was trying to escape into the direction of the deep caverns (the only way to the Dark Bane!). I followed them until they took me to the portal itself where I found the Shadow clan guardian was dead! I quickly and quietly took out the guards and opened the wagon to find over 15 young women, ages from about 13 to about 19 years of age. I called the "King" and asked if he knew them. He recognized their clothing and told me that they were from his village. I asked them if they were alright and why they were kidnapped. They told me that they overheard the guards saying something about the Dark Bane having some sort of plan with them.

So the Dark Bane was behind this while trying to blame Black for this crime. I called the rest of the "God Squad" to come and told my students to go back to their training in the palace. We then prepared ourselves and our slugs (now gouled) to go into the land of the Dark Bane to figure out what they wanted with the girls from our side of Slugterra. We went through and headed toward the palace. When they spotted us, I demanded to see their king. The Dark Bane let us through because we had met in the past and they knew that we were a forced to be feared. When we came to the throne room I told everyone to leave, so I may speak to the king alone. When everyone left I asked the king to show me his dungeon level. I could see he was uneasy and though he tried to hide I could easily see it. When we got there at the end of the hallway were over 15 cells full of young girls (just like the ones we had rescued that day). I asked why he had them in chains, so he told me of his plan. He was going to build a slave empire and sell them to other parts of his kingdom (which I had never heard about). I told him that I would help him acquire what he needed if he would give the property to 5 of the cells. Again he was uneasy, but he agreed. When he had left, he told me that I didn't have much time to spend there. I began to inspect the cells when I heard screaming at the farthest cell. I ran to see what was going on and found that all the girls in the cell were beating a young girl of about 14 to her death. I told them to stop and be silent. I entered their cell and began to walk through it. While I walked through all, all the younger began to dance and flirt for me, but I paid no attention to them. I knelt down next to the crying girl and picked up her chin with a smile. She then immediately took my foot and placed it on her head, but I removed it and helped her up unto her feet and unchained her. I bowed before her and gave her my hand, which she hesitantly accepted. I asked her for her name, but she did not respond, so I asked the other girls. They told me that her name was "Anastasia" and that she was the first girl to be captured there. I then asked them why they were beating her. They nervously said that she was the worst dancer in their group and that she always made their master angry at them because she made them look bad. I then scorned them and told them never to anything like this again and never to touch her again. When they apologized I smiled and unchained the rest of them, and after they were all free, I unchained the other girls from their cells as well. Once everyone was free, I drove them to my palace and assigned them for free Slinging classes. Eventually I bought the rest of the girls in the cells and destroyed the hole that the king was using to get to our side of Slugterra.

When the day was done I told the girls to go to their room, but I asked for Anna to come with me. I told "Jarvis" to give her a bath, then I took her to my hair stylists for a makeover and to fix her up. Once she was ready I asked her to my personal living room. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown with a golden and crystal diamond tiara and a white lily flower in her long brown hair, along with beautiful makeup and crystal and golden jewellery, while I was in a white suit and pants with a two golden rings on my left hand. We sat down for a private candlelight dinner, then a romantic movie together and eventually we both fell asleep on the loveseat next to each other, dreaming of our new love. The next morning we went through the beautiful Hanging Gardens for a nice long walk. We sat in a secret part of the gardens where we exchanged our first kiss. After a year since our first meeting, I was invited to a special wedding from a good friend of mine. When the reception came, me and Anastasia danced to the first song "The Laendler." When the song finished we both bowed and thanked each other for the dance, then I knelt and asked her to marry me. She began to cry and said "Yess, Yes I will!" Everyone began to clap and cheer. Our wedding was the time of our lives and at last we had both found the person of our lives. The reception lasted all day and all night and at last at midnight the party finished and everyone left for home and all Slugterra was at rest. At last God had helped me find a wife, the person who I want the rest of my life with, and every day I prayed to Him and thanked Him for guiding me to that dungeon where I found my wife. She was everything I could wish for, caring, loving, beautiful and strong in her faith.

"Praise the Lord, for the Lord is Good."

"Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer."


End file.
